malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortari
Mortari, an inhabitant of Farrog, was one of the six thieves who made up the group known as the Famous/Infamous 'Party of Five'. Mortari - like all the 'Party of Five' members - also belonged to the Farrog Thieves' Guild. Mortari worked closely with a partner, Le Groutt. The two partners were master burglarsThe Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 2 and second story men.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 6The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 12 Mortari was smaller than Le Groutt and was rather terrier-like with a pinched face, "manic" eyes, and a tendency to pant when the atmosphere was thick.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 2 In The Fiends of Nightmaria Mortari and the rest of the 'Party of Five' had been gathered together at "Pink's Tavern" by their de facto leader, Plaintly Grasp. The purpose of the gathering was for the group to plan the recovery of the Head of the Thieves' Guild, Mistress Dam Loudly Heer, who had been arrested two days previously by the usurper, regicide, and necromancer, King Bauchelain the First, and taken to the crypts of the Royal Palace of Farrog. It was decided over ales at "Pink's" that the sextet would, that very night, find a way to infiltrate the Royal Palace, discover the location of the Guild Head within it, and then rescue her.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 2 That night, Mortari and Le Groutt carefully studied the tall walls, surmounted by spikes, which surrounded the Royal Palace. The partners came to the conclusion that the walls were not climbable and that another method would have to be used.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 6 The 'Party of Five' finally succeeded in gaining entrance into the Royal Palace,The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 12 but only after nearly all of them had received significant injuries. Mortari, in particular, suffered a very severe head injuryThe Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 6The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 8 which left him, from then on, with a tendency to babble distractedly of various bits of his past: i.e., a well full of drowned cats; dogs and puppies (who he made clear did not look like him); lizard tail soup; and his Pa, his Ma, and his Granma (his Granma having been found drowned in the same well as the cats).The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 12The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 15 Ultimately, Mortari and the rest of the band succeeded in overcoming a variety of problems: mishaps; setbacks; additional injuries to Mortari (including another severe injury to his head) and to the others;The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 18 and various dire encounters with the dangerous people and things that were haunting the bowels of the Royal Palace.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 12The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 17 Mortari - more or less functional throughout - and the other five thieves were finally able to find; to "rescue" (in a manner of speaking) the Head of the Thieves' Guild;The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 18 and even to successfully make their way back out of the Royal Palace and so return to the city streets.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 22 However, Mortari and the band unexpectedly found that chaos reigned in the streets of Farrog and they desperately searched to find a place of safety for themselves...with mixed success.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 26 Notes and references Category:Males Category:Thieves